


Particle by particle she slowly changes

by Kaesteranya



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl and her gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Particle by particle she slowly changes

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 31, 2008.

  
She had been a sharpshooter since the tender age of six, lugging around and wielding a rifle that was nearly thrice her height and at least twice her body weight. It took her less than a month to get used to using her weapon (given the circumstances of her colony, she didn’t have any other choice BUT to get accustomed to it quickly), and by the end of the year she was the fastest and most accurate sniper in the colony, swinging her gun about like it was an extension of herself. They had weaned her off the sweeter and more innocent things in life early, early enough to make sure that killing was second nature to her and the weight in her hands was nothing less than a necessity.

  
Things changed when she met Kamina, because he was the type of person who sort of forced his way into things and rendered those around him incapable of doing anything _but_ notice him. His bright eyes and loud voice suddenly made her uncomfortably aware of herself, of the fact that she was less a woman and more like a girl hiding behind the barrel of her gun. Suddenly, the one thing that defined her was the one thing that upset her, because it made her wonder if he was seeing her for who she was or seeing her for what she could do.

  
When he was killed, it took her two full days before she could even bear to lift her weapon up – it was almost as if it had taken on a life of its own, adding the weight of her failure to watch his back with all of the other smaller indiscretions she had made since she was a child. Simon and Nia proved to be a wake-up call, reminding her that she was not alone and she could not afford to give up because she was needed.

  
She welcomes the weight of her rifle now, whether it kisses the curve of her shoulder or sits heavy and dead in her arms. It shows her that perhaps Kamina is not entirely dead – he had left things behind, people and places that only a girl like her could protect.  



End file.
